This invention relates to respiratory appliances for administering gas to patients, and more particularly to an improved respiratory mouthpiece.
An object of the invention is to provide an inexpensively produced, efficient, disposable mouthpiece for a respiratory appliance.
Another object is to provide a mouthpice which is a one-piece integral unit which can quickly and easily be applied or removed in sealing condition around the end of a gas-administering tube to be inserted into the mouth.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mouthpiece which will provide an efficient seal against the passage of air when applied to the differing contours of upper and lower tooth or gum sections between nose and chin of various individuals, having regard to the fact that they may recede or jut, be relatively flat or more sharply rounded, be with or without teeth, or otherwise differ substantially. At the same time, it is desired to provide contours which can provide an efficient seal against the passage of gas along the relatively flat and soft cheek sections of the face at each side end of the mouthpiece.
Another object is to provide a design which is comfortable and induces acceptance from the patient.
Another object is to provide a mouthpiece which will provide an efficient seal against the passage of gas when applied to an unconscious patient or one unable through his or her own efforts to retain the mouthpiece in operative position.
Another object is to provide a mouthpiece which is free of recesses, undercuts or cuffs which would tend to retain saliva or mucous.
A further object is to provide a flexible mouthpiece of sufficient stiffness to avoid the use of metal supports or other added devices for retaining operative condition.
In use today is a respiratory mouthpiece shown in Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,911. As there shown, the mouthpiece has an in-curved cuff around the entire periphery of the mouthpiece which provides a recessed cavity or cup-like section, tending to retain mucous or saliva. Such a cuff also requires an added metal pressure plate for holding the cuff in operative position. It is also provided with a neck strap which has been found to be unnecessary and in many cases undesirable, particularly in cases where the patient wishes suddenly to cough or expectorate or in cases of patients unable to cooperate through being in a coma or too weak to operate the device through his or her own efforts. This device also is more expensive to produce, both in view of the multiple parts required, as well as the design of the mouthpiece with an in-curved section of the cuff and the method and apparatus for its production. Such a device is generally not intended to be disposable because of its cost, and therefore must be cleaned which is more difficult with the in-curved section of the cuff and several parts which require sterilization and possibly repackaging for reuse. Using a cuff, the material must be sufficiently soft to create a seal when pressed against the face, but such softness requires the metal pressure plate to provide sufficient stiffness when the mouthpiece is pressed to the face to form a seal against the mouth.